Mates
by ButterflykissesHermione
Summary: It's 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the war is looming closer. It it this year that Draco Malfoy learns that he is part veela and that he has to find his mate before the war strikes or he will lose her. DM/HG Rated M. Hiatus for revision.
1. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would have been different. But alas I do not.**

Chapter One: Finding out.

Draco Malfoy walked around one of the Manor's many gardens. He smiled as he saw the roses were in full bloom this year. Things were quiet around the Malfoy Manor. Without Draco's father, Lucius, he and his mother could relax. Voldemort and his merry band of Death Eater's could not find nor enter the Manor. Thankfully the only people that could enter were himself, his mother, Snape, and Blaise. After Lucius's death just after the young man turned sixteen, he flooed to Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts and had secretly switch sides. With everything he knew that went to the Order of the Phoenix. When the attack on Hogwarts killed the old Professor, by Snape's hand, McGonagall took up the mantle of Headmistress, but being unable to fill Dumbledore's shoes when it came to the Order. Though he still was a "Death Eater" Draco took his job as a spy for the Order seriously. So far, Voldemort hadn't called him to his side. He thanked whatever God or Goddess was watching over him and his mother.

"Draco! Draco where are you?" a voice called, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. Draco smiled and shook his head at his mother's worried voice. I'm in the rose garden mother!" he called back. "Well, come in! Binky has dinner on the table!" "Coming mother!" he shouted. He shivered a little when he thought back to Voldemort. Since he could not use Malfoy Manor to his liking, he had gone somewhere in Kent to hide out. That was still too close for Draco's comfort. He wanted the son of a bitch gone, as in killed or like on the moon. The moon, that made Draco grin. He wondered what would happen if Voldemort had gone to the moon. Since there was no air in space, he'd die with his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Draco laughed as he walked into the Manor. Voldemort with bug eyes. That was funny.

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her son as he came walking in and shook her head. Ever since his father had died, thanks too many failed attempts to bring Potter to the Dark Lord, she had seen an improvement in him. The fair looking forty-two year old, rolled her eyes at her son as he

stopped in front of her. "Well, it's about time Draco, I was afraid you would miss dinner," she said softly to her only son. "Mum, you know I would never miss dinner," Draco said, grinning from ear to ear. God only knew how much the boy could stomach. "Well come on, darling. We mustn't be

late." And with that Narcissa turned around and walked to the small dinning room that they shared when they weren't entertaining guests with Draco falling into line. Draco took the seat next to his mother and waited for the food to magically appear on his place. He smiled widely when he saw what they were having. Yorkshire Pudding with roast beef and gravy and for dessert they were having a banana spilt, with a choice of ice cream. He licked his lips and started eating with gusto.

Narcissa shook her head as she watched her son eat. She swore that he was a bottomless pit sometimes. She sighed inward and cleared her throat so that she wouldn't sound like she was crying." Draco," she said softly. Draco stopped eating and looked at his mother. He swallowed his

food and said, "Yes mum?" "Draco I need to tell you something about your heritage." Draco frowned trying to think of anything that he didn't already know about the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. "What is it mother?" he finally asked. "You're part veela, on my side of the family." "Veela? Like the beautiful cheerleaders at the World Cup a couple years ago?" "Yes. You're one-fourth veela." "I'm not just a Pureblood?" he asked, stunned. "No, though as we with veela blood in us are still considered Purebloods because it doesn't show until your seventeenth birthday." "I was seventeen on June 5th," he muttered. "Yes so your veela blood with your normal blood have been active for only a few weeks now. Have you noticed any changes?" Narcissa asked. "No, not that I'm aware of." "You will, soon my son." "How will I know this?" "You'll know from the pain that your body goes through as it changes here in the next month or so. Do not be alarmed it'll just be your veela white blood cells taking over your human white blood cells. Now finish eating or there will be no dessert." "Yes mother." And with that said and done, Draco continued eating, four or five more helpings of pudding and roast beef with the gravy and then two helpings of banana split.

He smiled at his mother and made his way to bed after he kissed her goodnight. Once the blond boy got into bed and fell asleep he started sweating and his entire body felt like it had a thousand knives stabbing him everywhere, all at once too. Narcissa felt the change herself and went to her son's room and helped him as best she could by restraining him when he wanted nothing more than to kill himself. And when the fevers started up, she soothed his raging temperature with a cold bath. This went on every night, and every day for the next month. Soon she sensed the pain stop and let her son rest in peace as he slept, regaining his strength from the battle that had taken

place.


	2. Waiting

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter!**

**i wish i did though. nor the lyrics to the song comsic love.**

Chapter Two: Waiting.

_A fallen star,_

_Fell from your heart,_

_And landed in my eyes,_

_I screamed aloud,_

_As it tore right through them,_

_And now it's left me blind,_

_The stars, the moon,_

_They have all been blown out,_

_You left me in the dark,_

_No, dawn, no day,_

_I'm always in this twilight,_

_In the shadow of your heart,_

_And in the dark,_

_I can hear your heartbeat,_

_I try to find the sound,_

_But then it stopped,_

_And I was in the darkness,_

_So darkness I became,_

_The stars, the moon,_

_They have all been blown out,_

_You left me in the dark,_

_No, dawn, no day,_

_I'm always in this twilight,_

_In the shadow of your heart,_

_Ooooh (8x)_

_I took the stars from my eyes,_

_And then I made a map,_

_I knew that some how,_

_I could find my way back,_

_Then I heard your heart beating,_

_You were darkness too,_

_So I stayed in the darkess with you,_

_The stars, the moon,_

_They have all been blown out,_

_You left me in the dark,_

_No, dawn, no day,_

_I'm always in this twilight,_

_In the shadow of your heart,_

_The stars, the moon,_

_They have all been blown out,_

_You left me in the dark,_

_No, dawn, no day,_

_I'm always in this twilight,_

_In the shadow of your heart, (you left me in the dark)_

_No, dawn, no day,_

_I'm always in this twilight,_

_In the shadow of your heart, _

_Ooooh (8x)_

Florence & The Machine poured out of the speakers. Hermione closed her eyes and just let the music flow through her as she sang along. The mousy seventeen year old laid on her bed at her house. Her wild, bushy hair had been tamed thanks to the potion that she had used over time and time again. Instead of the mass of hair that was the usual Hermione Granger signature, it was now wavy, permanently. The sickly pale skin, now transformed itself into a soft creamy white. She opened her eyes when she heard a _tap, tap, tap_ on her window. The honey and milk chocolate eyes peered at the gold and brown owl. Walking to the window, she opened it up and the owl flew in. Tied to it's leg was a letter. _A letter? Could it be?_ Hermione thought to herself.

Hesitantly, she walked to the owl and took the letter from it's outstretched leg. She gave it an owl treat that she only saved for Hedwig and felt the creature bite her fingers gently. She winced and watched as the owl flew out the way it had come in. It was a cute animal, it really was. "Still, the little bugger's beak hurt," she muttered. Carefully she opened the letter that was addressed to her

**Ms. H Granger**

** The last bedroom on the left**

** Number 23 Kingston Drive**

** Bristol**

Hermione squealed in delight as she saw that the ink on the envelope was green and it was heavy. Really heavy. She carefully opened the envelope and grabbed the letter. She smiled as she read the familiar letter:

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been reaccepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

_**Headmistress**_

Hermione smiled as she read the list of supplies that she would need this year. She up ended the rest of the envelope and saw an additional letter and a gasped and squealed again. She opened her second letter and screamed.

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**I am pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. With this new position, you are to uphold the rules of Hogwarts and to be a role model for the younger students. As Head Girl, you are equal to teachers as you can dool out rewards and punishments, take or give house points. This year, you and the Head Boy are to open a ball, one of which I have already chosen for you. It is a Masquerade Ball. You, the Head Boy, and the prefects are to arrange the ball, pick the day it is to be held, and assign the prefects decorations, as well as supervise them. I am counting on you, Ms. Granger. Any over the top rule breaking will put you on probation for a month and any more ruling breaking while on probation and you will lose your badge. At the end of the year, you will give a speech to the school before graduating with the rest of your class. You will be sharing a common room with the Head Boy and the password to the portrait of Morgan Le Fey is Morgana. I will see you at the start of term.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

_**Headmistress**_

Hermione picked up the badge and turned it over, exmaining it. She smiled, touching the HG on the badge that represented not only the position of Head Girl but her intials as well. She got up from the bed that she was now resting on and ran downstairs to her father. "Dad!" she shouted. "Dad! I'm Head Girl!" Everything over the last month, back in June, had gone from really bad, to really worse. Her mother had been killed in a Death Eater attack and her father had only just gotten out with his life. She didn't know that things were going to get weird once she got back to school and more dangerous too. Now all she had to do was wait for the Weasleys to invite her to the Burrow and to have the rest of the summer with the people she missed the most.


	3. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, then there would be a lot more than just what was given to us.**

Chapter Three: The Burrow

Hermione sat in the darkness of her room, quietly waiting for morning to come. She thought that her father would have been happy to see that his daughter had gotten the highest position offered to a student. But it was not the case. Ever since her mother's death, Hermione's dad was not the same. She herself was not the same but there was not that could have been done. She would not go back in time to save her mother even if she could. Messing with time was dangerous. She knew that from third year when she had been given permission to use a Time-Turner to go back to do all of her classes that were scheduled at the same time. One didn't mess with time unless it was a matter of life or death. Even then that person had to be very careful while doing so and he or she could _**not be seen**_. Which brought Hermione back to the first train of thought. _My dad is dead without mum_, she thought. She sighed and silently cried.

She was roused out of her crying when she heard a knock on the door. "Pumpkin, are you awake?" Hermione looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand, alarmed that it was seven in the morning. She felt like shit. She really did. Her eyes were puffy and boy did they ever itch like crazy. She turned to her father and saw that he looked like he used to before her mother died. He looked _**alive**_ or at least a little bit. "Dad? What's wrong?" she croaked, her voice horase and raw from hours of crying. "The Weasleys are here for you." The Weasleys? Why would they- "Oh! Tell them I'll be right down dad!" she exclaimed. He gave her a parting small smile before closing the door and letting his daughter get freshened up and dressed. Hermione was never the one to sleep in. She preferred to get up early like her mother had when she was alive.

Hermione came down the stairs twenty minutes later, looking like she had the day before when she was had recieved the Head Girl badge. "Hello, Hermione," said Authur Weasely. "Hello, Mr. Weasley, Ronald, Fred, George." she said to the other three Weasleys. "Hello," mumbled Ron, embarassed to have her say his first name. "Hey, Hermione," said George. "Care to try our latest product?" asked Fred. Hermione looked at the Weasley twins like they had grown two heads and shook her head. "No, I'm not. You know that I'm not going to be a test rat for your products," she growled. The twins smirked, knowing that was the thing she always said. "Are you ready Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Yes." She pointed her wand at the stairs and said, "_Accio trunk!_"Her trunk came speeding down the stairs and and stopped at Hermione's legs. "Good. Ok boys get her trunk." Mr. Weasley said, grinning. Two of the Weasleys got her trunk and went into her fireplace, shouting, "The Burrow!" Hermione said goodbye to her dad, hugging him and telling him to be happy.

She walked into the fireplace after Fred (or was it George?) and Mr. Weasley and shouted, "The Burrow!" Within seconds, she saw her father disappear in green flames. She closed her eyes and tucked her arms in as tightly as she could get them. As soon as the ride had begun, it was over and she was spilling out of the Weasleys fireplace. "Hermione!" She looked up and saw a black haired boy with green eyes behind horn rimmed glasses. "Need a help up Hermione?" he asked. "Please Harry?" she asked, taking his hand as he helped her up.


	4. Different

Disclaimer: I so dont own Harry Potter! Just the plot. Hehe.

Chapter Four: Different

Draco groaned, waking from his sleep. He had been in so much pain that it wasn't even funny. His mother said that it would have taken a month. It didn't feel like a month. What day was it? He thought back to the night of the beginning of his painful transformation, it had been June 21st, right? He groaned and rolled off the bed and walked over to the full length mirror. The changes in him were subtle but they were there. He was paler than he had been but it looked alright, not gross and deathly. His eyes, depending on the lighting, was gray or a darkened silver. He smiled and saw that his inciors were sharper than they had been before. He thought of something that could make he mad and quick, Potter beating him at Quidditch, and he saw his irises take on a purple hue

"Draco!" shouted his mother. Surprise made the young Malfoy spin around a little too fast than what he would have liked. He saw his mother there in the doorway and saw her chuckle. "Good God, Draco, you'd think you've seen a ghost," she said. "Mother, don't do that," he groaned, letting his heart rate go back to normal. Narcissa laughed and waited for Draco to get his heart back into his chest. Draco cocked an eyebrow at his mother. "Mother, did my letter from Hogwarts come?" he asked, needing to know that he was going back to school. "Yes, and you have been made Head Boy." Draco's jaw dropped. Head Boy? Seriously? McGonagall had made him Head Boy? Oh sweet Lord or Lady in Heaven.

Narcissa watched her only son become as still as a statue. She rolled her eyes and waited once again for the shock to wear off. "Really Draco, you'd think that you had just been given the most highest prestige in all of England." That snapped Draco out of his stunned state. "But..but I haven't done anything to deserve the bloody position!" he roared. "Draco Malfoy! Watch your tongue," Narcissa snapped. Draco fell silent and looked down. He forgot that his mother did not like swearing of any kind around her. Even if it was the word bloody used in a different context. He heard his mother say, "You are part of the Order. So you have done a lot of things to deserve this position. Now that you are the Man of the House, you are to act like it. Do you understand me?" Draco looked up at his mother and nodded. Then he sighed and straightened up. "I understand mother. I noticed some subtle changes before you came barging in." Narcissa raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You'll notice a lot more than subtle changes, my son."

Draco shook his head as his mother made her way out of his room so that he could get dressed. He sighed and started rummaging around his drawers for something to wear. He stopped by the mirror again and smirked. The muscles that he had built up from his years in Quidditch were more defined than they had been a month before. He pulled his shirt of his head and saw that the cloth adapted to his muscles pretty well, almost like a second skin. He sniffed and smelt something coming from the kitchens. He smiled a little, finally noticing his sense of smell had increased tenfold. He walked to the kitchens, his stomach was growling at him for almost forgetting to feed it. He shook his head and started jogging to the kitchens now.

"Draco!" He stopped and walked to the dining room. "Yes mother?" "You know that you are not going to go into the kitchens. Breakfast will be served in a few minutes so sit down." Narcissa gave him a pointed look and watched him grab a seat and sit down. "How did you know it was me?" he asked quietly. "Your scent." Draco must have looked like a giant question mark because Narcissa sighed and said, "You smell like sandalwood and honeysuckle, Draco." "Oh." Draco laughed to ease the idiotic feeling he was getting it. As breakfast appeared in front of them, eggs and bacon with pumpkin juice, Draco thought that things were going to be really different from then on. "Oh, I had one of the house elves pick up your new school robes for you while you were in bed. We'll get your books when you are done eating." Yes, things were going to be very different indeed.


	5. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I wish I did though.**

Chapter Five: Diagon Alley

Hermione had been at the Weasleys for a week now. So it came to no surprise when Mrs. Weasley said that they were going to be going to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. So the remaining Weasleys, Ron, and Ginny, Harry and herself went with Mrs. Weasley to the Leaky Cauldron. They all got out of the fireplace as the nest person came into it. Hermione coughed as when Ron came barreling out and had soot particles flying everywhere. "Sorry, Mione," he mumbled. "It's ok, Ronald," she coughed. She sneezed when some soot went into her nose. "Alright everyone," Mrs. Weasley chirped, brushing off Ron, "you know the drill. Let's go to Gringotts." The three Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione crowded the back room and watched as Molly, tapped the bricks in order to get the brick wall to move and re-assemble into two colmuns showing the busy streets and shops of Diagon Alley.

In the sea of people it was hard to distungish people. There were older witches and wizards, kids, teenagers, and adults all running this way and that way to get to whatever shoppe they needed to get to. So to say that Hermione, Harry, and the three Weasleys were pushed, shoved, or ran into was an understatement. Finally, they all got to Gringotts, a little battered and bruised, but none worse for wear. The heat of the outdoors was smothered by the immediate chill from the bank. "Have fun getting your money, Ron, Gin, Harry," Hermione said, pulling out a large wad of muggle money.

Harry looked at the money then at Hermione. "Hermione, where in the world did you get that much cash?" he asked. "Dad was saving it up for my 18th birthday present, but he decided after mom, he had better give it to me for my school supplies. He was afraid if he was allowed to see it, he might spend it." Ron, who looked confused asked, "Why?" Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up Ronald!" she hissed. Harry of course, got it and nodded. "Alright Hermione, I'll see you after we get our money." The Weasleys and Harry walked to a goblin and showed him their keys so that they could go down to the vaults to get their money.

Hermione sighed and walked to the nearest goblin that was open. She cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me, sir." The goblin stopped what it was doing and looked down at her. It smiled, nastily at her and asked, "Yes?" "I need all this muggle money transfered into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts." She put the money into the goblin's outstretched hand and had it count the notes. "Very well." Hermione have the goblin a bag to put all the money in when it was done giving Hermione the exact amount of money (which was a lot of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts) that transfered over from muggle money to the magical community's money. The goblin handed back the bag to her and she thanked him, prettily.

"Hermione!" someone shouted. She turned around and smiled. "Hey, how was the ride to the vaults and back?" Harry smiled and laughed, "I think Ron was about to hurl when he closed his eyes." Hermione laughed. She laughed even harder when Ron came out the corridor that let to the vaults below. She wiped her eyes and had Mrs. Weasley tell them to meet in Florish and Blotts. They agreed and went their own separate ways. Harry and Ron to Madam Malkins for new robes and dress robes, Ginny to the Potion Supply shoppe, and Hermione to Florish and Blotts.

Hermione entered the familiar book shoppe and smiled. She loved the smell of books, old and new. She looked over her list of required books and got them. She looked over at a book that looked to be hundreds, maybe thousands of years old. It was leather bound and had Runes on them. She smiled as she felt them. Considering she knew what they meant, she smiled before frowning. The book's title meant that it was a rare book. "_Veela & their Mates_," she whispered, intrigued. "Well, well, if it isn't the Mublood. Where's Potty and the Weasel?" asked a voice, to her left and right behind her. Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned and faced the person that was that made the cozy atmosphere suddenly tense, and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.


	6. Confrontation & Wonder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! :( Just the plot. :P Beat that JK Rowling! Just Kidding! ^_^**

Chapter 6: Confrontation & Wonder

"_Veela & their Mates_," she whispered, intrigued. He had heard her, seeing as he was right behind her. Just as she was about open the cover, Draco sneered and drawled, "Well, well, if it isn't the Mublood. Where's Potty and the Weasel?" Granger slowly turned to face him and he put up his famous Malfoy smirk. He saw the blood rush to her cheeks, and the anger that was there in her eyes. Although he was a secret member of the Order, it didn't mean he couldn't make fun of the "Golden Trio." He had been stuck at Malfoy Manor for week. And that was before his mother told him he was to be studying his heritage before they went to Diagon Alley to get his supplies.

According to veelas, and veela experts, over the next couple of months, he would see an increase a lot of things. His sense of sight would be sharpened ninefold, his sense of hearing would sharpen to at least twelvefold if not more. Then there was the function of his penis. While he developed into a mature veela, he would be consquently attract and be attracted to many women. That basically meant for him, if he slept with any of them them he'd always want sex, always being unsatisfied until he found his mate. Which also meant that he would have a continuous boner until he found the one woman that could take him. Which at the moment, when he saw Granger, he could feel a boner beginning to form. "Well, Mudblood, what are you and your filithy blood ruining now?" That snapped her out of her train of thought, whatever it was.

"My dirty blood? I think everyone here knows it's your blood that's dirty. Tell me, Malfoy, how many people have you tortured, killed even, this past summer?" she growled. Draco snarled and pushed Granger against a bookshelf. He looked around and saw that people were beginning to stare at them. _Oh, well, let them stare_, he thought. He licked his lips and was about to say something when he caught the most peculiar scent. It was vanilla? No, it just wasn't that. It was blueberries? No, that wasn't right. Vanilla and Cinnamon. Was it, cinnamon. He inhaled the scent as if to memorize it. "Malfoy?" squeaked Granger. _Granger_, he thought, now knowing where that scent was coming from. He let go of her, as if she had burnt him. He narrowed his eyes and snarled, "Don't try and confuse my blood with your filithy -" _Slap!_ Draco stumbled back, holding his cheek. "Granger, what the bloody hell?" he roared. "Don't you dare -" "Draco! What are you doing?" came a cold voice. "Mother!"

Draco looked over his shoulder to see his mother give him a cold, hard look. "Hello, mother," he said, sheepishly. He heard a gulp and a felt a ripple through the air as Granger ran out of the shoppe. He sighed, relaxing a little bit. "Draco, that is no way to treat a lady," Narcissa snapped. "Mother, that isn't a lady, that's a-" "You say it, and I will punish you so serverely that you won't be able to say the word." Draco gulped this time and looked down, "I'm sorry mother." Narcissa sighed and hugged her little boy. "Draco, why do you have to act like your father?" she asked softly.

He was about to respond when she gasped. "Draco, look!" Draco turned around and saw the book that Granger had been looking at. "What about it?" he asked. "That's the book I want you to study from." He watched Narcissa pick up the book that Granger had about to look into. He could see her flipping through the old thing and she smiled, "Yes, this the book that you need to read after your homework is done." "But Mother what about Quidditch?" "You'll have time after practice Draco, now shush." Draco fell silent as he did what he was told to do. This was going to be an odd year. Still, as he made his way through Diagon Alley after purchasing his books, he couldn't quite shake the feeling of wonder that had gone through him as he had inhaled Granger's scent. Everytime he thought of someone else, Daphne Greengrass, her younger sister Astoria, hell Pansy, he saw that each image was one of paleness compared to the fresh image of the shimmering Hermione Granger. Merlin's socks, what was he going to do now? He might as well start reading that damned book after all. Draco sighed and wanted to bang his head against a wall. "That bloody book better have some answers," he mumbled.


	7. A Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The plot is all mine. MINE. MINE. mUWAHAHAHA. :-)**

_(Author's note: There will be rape this chapter. I can't bring myself to write the damning paragraphs so it's vague, very vague.)_

Chapter Seven: A Feeling.

Hermione made her way through the busy streets and shoppes of Diagon Alley. Her cheeks were still burning from Malfoy's crude remarks. If Mrs. Malfoy hadn't shown up when she did, then Hermione was pretty sure that she would be spending some time in Azkaban for the murder of her only child. She got a refill on her potion ingredients, new parchment, new ink, and some Owl Treats for Hedwig and Pig (How Ginny came up with that name was beyond her still). She walked into Madam Malkin's and got filled for some new robes and dress robes as well. As she waited for the robes, she walked around the shoppe and looked through some of the dresses that were there.

She knew that Hogwarts was to host a Masquerade Ball. She saw a dark red quinceanera dress with black fishnetting on it. She grabbed it looking at the size and squealed. It was her size! She smiled before she heard an awful sound, "Bitch! That dress is mine!" She looked up and saw, Pansy Parkinson, looking at the dress she was holding with envy mixed with hatred. "Get your filithy Mudblood hands off of it!" roared Parkinson.

Hermione looked at Parkinson, titling her head. She shook her head. "Parkinson, you'd rip the seams trying to get your fat arse and tits into this dress. Give up you pug faced cow," she said simply. Parkinson whipped out her wand, sparks flying from it. Hermione eyed the wand warily. "Parkinson, are you daft? No matter if you're in the Muggle world or in Diagon Alley, the use of underage magic is strictly forbidden." Hermione took out her own wand. "Now for me, the use of magic is not forbidden, seeing as I'm seventeen, and an adult in our society, Now either look for another dress and leave me alone, or get out." Pansy looked ready to kill her, just over a dress, but she contemplated the consquences before turning on her foot and marching out of the shoppe. muttering, "Stupid Mudblood. She's going to wish that she'd never been born..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to the other side of the shoppe, now looking at the masks. She found a gold and black Venetian mask. She looked at the mask and the dress. They went really did. "Ok, Ms. Granger, your robes, and dress robes are ready." Madam Malkin said from the counter. "Oh, thank you." Hermione paid for everything that she had gotten and walked back to Flourish and Blotts where she could see three redheads and one raven haired boy in the shoppe. She walked back over to the shoppe, making sure that there was no blonde haired Slyherin arsehole anywhere near the place.

She sighed, stepping in and meeting the Weasleys and Harry so they could go back to the Burrow. "Hey guys," she said, switching all of her bags to one hand so she could get tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey, Mione," Ron, Harry, and Ginny said. "Hermione dear, did you get everything for school?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley." She watched as the Weasleys paid for their books and they all went back to the Leaky Cauldron, and flooed to the Burrow.

She sighed as she stepped out of the fireplace and walked to the room that she shared with Ginny. She placed her bags on her trunk and sighed. Arguing first with Malfoy, then with Parkinson. Could things get worse for her? She turned around and looked when she heard the door open, thinking it was Ginny. When she saw Ron, smiled at her friend. "Hello Ronald," she said, warmly. Ron closed the door and silenced the room with a flick of his wand. "Ronald... what are you doing?" she asked, frowning. Something wasn't right.

She watched as Ron crossed the floor to where she was standing and kissed her, roughfully. Taken by surprise, Hermione gasped, allowing Ron to get access to the inside of her mouth. She got over the shock when she felt his lips skim her throat landing at the artery. "Ronald! Ronald stop!" she shouted. Ron looked up and said, "No one is going to hear you, Hermione." She struggled again, trying to find a weak link in his strength. "Stop it!" she shouted, again. Ron pulled back and hit her across the face, making her land on Ginny's bed. "Shut up, or I'll make you," he snarled.

Hermione was momentarily stunned at the force of the blow. The room spun across her vision amost like if she were apparating only it was making her sick. She looked up at Ron and went to grab her wand when she heard him say, "Looking for something?" She heard the tall-tale sign of wood being thrown against wood and rolling away from the site of impact. She recoiled as the man she thought was her friend came closer to her and started stripping her clothes off, hitting her each time for struggling. Soon she was black and blue and naked. She saw the leering look Ron gave her as he pinched her nipples painfully. She cried out in pain, too weak from the numerous times of being hit to do much. Tears streaked done her cheeks. She prayed that someone would be come up and stop this.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else as Ron bit her flesh, making her skin sting. She let herself drift away from this act. As Ron mounted her, and took her virginity without a care in the world she heard him say, "No one's going to believe you. If you tell anyone, I'll deny it and you'll be in trouble. A whole world of trouble." He grunted and came, hitting her in the stomach as he got off of her. "Now you're damaged goods, Hermione. No one will want you. No one but me that is." She opened her eyes as he redressed and got of the room. It was there that she cried, she cried for hours, until she couldn't make a sound. When Ginny came back, Hermione had washed, cleaned, and magically swept up any traces of what had happened hours eariler. Hermione smiled at her friend, forcing happiness when she didn't feel it. She felt like she was dead inside. Really dead. But it was just a feeling.


	8. Butting Heads

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter! The plot however I do own, Hehe.**

_(Author's note: Please forgive me of last chapter some of my readers. I know that's not how some would have pictured it but it was on my mind for days so I had to write it. Don't worry, Draco will kick some major arse. Next chapter will describe things in Draco's perspective and there might be some major arse kicking. Oh and to answer helikesitheymikey's questions No Ron didn't think of a Pensive, because the Wealseys do not own one. And Hermione didn't heal herself. She was too afraid to. On with the story!)_

Chapter Eight: Butting Heads

Hermione was relieved that she was going back to Hogwarts. It had been a month since her rape and she hadn't said anything. At least not yet. She knew that without a Pensive at her disposal no one would believe her. Well at least the Weasleys. She had been trying to give clues, _**BIG **_clues to Harry. Everytime she tried to get his attention, Ron would be there and he'd give her the blackest look she had ever seen and she stopped immediately. Of course, Ginny had noticed the bruises that marred her body, but she had refused to utter a word to the youngest Weasley, no matter if she was her best mate or not. The bruises faded with time, but Hermione was now suffering from nightmares, constant nightmares.

She didn't know if it was the battle that happened at Hogwarts the previous year, but whatever it was, Ron's attitude toward her was astonishing. She said goodbye to the Weasleys at the platform and with Ron, Harry, Ginny and others of sixth and seventh years, boarded the Hogwarts Express. She bade goodbye to the others and walked to the Head's compartment at the front of the train. She opened the door and saw that the Head Boy wasn't there just yet. She sighed and loaded her belongings above one of the seats. She sat down and started crying again, something that she had been doing over a month since the act had occurred.

*Flashback*

_"Hermione?" Ginny asked, after the fifth night of nightmares and after she had seen bruises on Hermione's stomach when she went to put on a shirt, thinking that she wasn't looking. "Yes, Gin?" Hermione asked, looking tiredly at her. "Where did you get those bruises?" Hermione tensed up, closing up like a clam. "Hermione?" She shook her head and looked away. "Please, Hermione, tell me. You can tell me anything. Remember?" Ginny pleaded with her. Once again Hermione shook her head. "Hermione Jean Granger, if you don't say something, I'll hex you. I swear I will." Finally Hermione sighed and said, "I fell." Ginny frowned and raised a red eyebrow. "You fell?" "Yes. Coming down the stairs." "So that's where the bruises came from? Nowhere else?" "No. Nowhere else," Hermione said quickly. Ginny nodded, looking skeptical, "Sure. Hermione. Sure." Hermione swallowed, "Can we not talk about this?" "Alright Hermione. Goodnight." "Goodnight, Gin."_

*End of Flashback*

"Geez, Granger. If you cry any harder than you'll start the Great Flood all over again," sneered a very familiar voice. Hermione looked up to see Malfoy. "Son of a bitch." she muttered. Malfoy raised a prefect eyebrow and smirked, "Granger, swearing, I think I just might die of fright." Hermione groaned and snarled at him, "Leave me the hell alone Malfoy. Unless you're the Head Boy then get the hell out of here." Malfoy paled, causing his porcelain skin to become even more deprived of color than it had been before. "You're Head Girl?" he asked, a note of malice and utter disgust vibrated in his voice. "Let me guess you didn't the memo that you'd have to share a common room with a Mudblood, didn't you?" she asked sarcastically, now almost as pale as he was. If he was Head Boy then her life was so fucking screwed.

Hermione looked at Malfoy. She felt like she had been through the blender more than once. When in reality it was the constant threat to her sanity; the nightmares, the death threats Ron made, and now this was happening. She didn't know if she could take it anymore. She felt worse than she looked or was it the other way around? Finally, getting enough of her Gryffindor courage back she spit out, "Well? Are you going to stand there looking like a fish out of water or are you going to answer me?" Malfoy blinked before his face flushed. "Mudblood," he hissed, "don't you ever tell me what to do or what I look like when you sit there looking as if you've been through the wringer several goddamn times! You're such a hypocrite." _Slap! Slap! Slap!_ Hermione now had gotten out of her seat and had slapped him three times, twice on one cheek then once on the other. "Go to Hell, Malfoy. Go there and stay there. I don't need you or your pathetic excuse for sympathy." Malfoy laughed bitterly, "Hate to break it to you, Princess, but I'm not going anywhere. We have a meeting to conduct."

Hermione growled in frustration and anger. He had said we. Which meant that he was indeed Head Boy. Great, she wondered what he had in store for her this year. It couldn't be a tooth enlarging hex, she had that already done three years ago. So what could it be? As she thought about it, the compartment filled slowly with all the prefects; the Slytherin Prefects Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson (Hermione had to turn her head away before she threw up or blanched or both). The Hufflepuff Prefects Justin Finch-Fletchey and Susan Bones. The Ravenclaw Prefects Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood (Hermione smiled at her weird mate) and then last but not least, came the Gryffindor Prefects Ron Weasley and Parvarti Patil. "Hi, Hermione!" Parvarti said cheerfully. "Hey, Parvarti..." she said, now getting up so that she didn't have to sit next to Ron.


	9. Defending Granger

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter! The Plot However is mine!**

(_Author's Note: helikesitheymikey, no, Draco hasn't figured out who his mate is yet. And if he had, then he wou;dn't be as much of a major pain in the ass. As for every thing that you have just asked me, others have the same questions, but you are the first one to ask directly and at the same time indirectly, so I'm going to say this: You will find out in this chapter because Draco is going to be thinking about the book that was mentioned in chapters 5 and 6. So just sit tight. And on with the story!_)

Chapter Nine: Defending Granger

Draco growled looking at Granger as she thought about something. What could she be thinking about? Was it some way to transfigure him in a ferret again? He wasn't going to go through that again, not ever again. Finlly the compartment filled slowly with all the prefects; the Slytherin Prefects Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, both of which Draco had greeted pleasantly. The Hufflepuff Prefects Finch-Fletchey and Bones. The Ravenclaw Prefects Boot and that weird Lovegood and then last but not least, came the Gryffindor Prefects Weasley and the Gryffindor Patil. "Hi, Hermione!" Patil said cheerfully. "Hey, Parvarti..." Granger said, now getting up so that she didn't have to sit next to the Weasel. _Ok, now this is off. Isn't he suppose to be her boyfriend or something? _Draco thought, before he growled softly.

"Malfoy, what the hell has gotten into you?" Granger asked, poking him in the side with her wand, not daring to actually touch him. Draco took a breath and smirked. "Nothing, Mudblood." Everyone that wasn't a Slytherin gasped. "Why you-" "What are you going to do about it Weasley?" he snarled, getting really annoyed with the man in front of him. Granger visually gulped and paled. Considering there was five women in the compartment, Draco felt the tightening of his dick. Thank God he had put on jeans that morning or he would have a tent instead of slacks. He looked at Granger and saw her pupils diulate. _This could be fun_, he thought. "T-the meeting, Malfoy," she said, huskily. That got a reaction out of him. And it wasn't the one that he had been hoping for either.

All five women were all in a trace-like state, but it seemed Granger was fighting it or at least trying to and failing miserably. He licked it his lips and smiled. He thought of the book that was locked in his trunk. He remembered what it had said about a veela's mate. _**A veela's mate will struggle with the hypnotic call of the veela. It will be little signs at first, hardly noticeable. Like the diulated pupils, all females or males will have their pupils diulated when the veela is in the room and but if they start to fight against the pull, their pupils will start to diulate as if someone is turning on and off a light from their wand repeatedly. If they can resist the call for minutes at a time is only because they are building up a resistence just in case it is needed for later. Complete eye contact with the mate and the veela will have consquences if it is not broken quickly. Heavy attraction between a veela and his/her mate can be fought before the mating ritual. For more see Chapter 12 entitled Mating Ritual. **_Draco watched Granger sweat a little before he broke eye contact with her."Right Granger, the meeting. Now as you know, Granger and I are Head Girl and Boy this year at Hogwarts-" "What? You're Head Boy! Bloody hell. Hermione, you are not sharing a common room with him, I forbid it," roared Weasley. Draco was on him faster than a Bowtruckle on a human. He whipped out his wand and hissed, "No one but McGonagall can forbid anything. You, Wealsey, are not McGonagall. So I suggest you shut your disgusting mouth and listen." Sparks flew from the end of his wand and landed on Weasleys forehead, making him yell out in pain.

"Malfoy, stop. We still have a meeting to conduct," Granger said, now that she was able to fully think correctly. "Right," he said sarcastically. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the Weasel," he glowered at Weasley, "We are the Heads of Hogwarts this year and we are here to assign you, your rounds around the castle. Blaise, Pansy will have the Dungeons. Patil and Weasel will have the third floor. Finch-Fletchy and Bones will have the Entrance Hall. Lovegood and Boot will have the first floor. Granger and I will have the fifth floor. Will rotate to a floor we've never been on once a week. So that means for those who have the dungeons, you'll be starting at the seventh floor. And so on and so forth. Got that?" he asked, nearly growling. All of the Perfects nodded their heads. "Good. And there will be a Masquerade ball for fifth years and up held at Christmas. You will be in charge of the decor. Granger and I will supervising to make sure there's no funny busy." He raised a slender eyebrow, "Good, everyone out. I'm going to the loo. If I see anyone still in here besides Granger, I will break their nose or an arm. I want some peace and bloody quiet." Draco brushed past Granger, briefly giving Draco an electric jolt and an even more brief glimpse into her mind. He want he saw about made him go mad. As the others, minus Weasley, for some odd reason, made their way out, Draco went to the loo to fix his problem and to think.

He made it to the loo, which was near the front of the train. He locked the door, silencing the stall. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick. He groaned as he let it out. He placed his free hand against his skin and started running it up and down, picturing Granger for some odd reason or another, as he masturbated. He growled softly as he quickened the the pace. _Damn that was a close call_, he thought. _Another minute and I would be screwed_. He shuddered at the thought. He leaned against the stall, cursing every now and again as he tightened his hand over his dick to create more friction. He stiffened and bit back a moan as he came, watching the creamy white semen spew out of the head of his dick, and landing on the floor. Draco whipped out his wand and cleaned the floor after redressing himself.

He sighed, content with not having a boner again. He unlocked the door and walked back to the Heads' compartment. He stopped when he heard a voice, "I thought I told you to tell no one about what happened Hermione." Draco's blood boiled. What was the Weasel doing now? Could it be the something that he glimsped from Granger's mind before going to the loo? He stayed there hearing Granger squeak, "Yes." "And you tried telling Harry, didn't you?" He didn't hear anything until Weasley roared, "Didn't you?" "Yes I tried damn it!" A nasty sound could be from where he was standing. _He didn't just hit her! I swear to God, if he touches her...Wait a minute what the hell is wrong with me?_ Draco thought, panicking. "Ronald, please!" Draco made his decision and went into there, grabbing Weasley's wrist and punched him in the solar plexus.

He watched Weasley double over in pain. Then he elbowed him in the back, causing Weasley to fall on his ugly, freckled face. "A man should never hit a woman," he hissed. "Sod off Malfoy," Weasley grunted. Draco picked the taller man up and started punching him in the face, hearing his nose give a nice crunch. "Don't. Tell. Me. To. Sod. Off." he growled, each word its own sentence. And to put emphasis on each word, he made sure that Weasley couldn't talk with a mouth full of blood and teeth. "Malfoy stop!" Granger pleaded with him. He heard her, but she sounded so far away, like in another world. He kept punching him. Weasley didn't have a chance. "Malfoy! STOP!" Granger shrieked. He still couldn't hear her. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his arm and a low voice saying, "Draco. _Enough. _He's learned his lesson. Calm down, clean him up, and send him on his way." Draco blinked, looking down at Granger's face. She wasn't concerned with Weasley, he noticed, no she was concerned with him. He swallowed and did just that. "Granger, you are to have an escort to every class you have with this arsehole. Don't argue with me Granger. Because until I find out what's going on, you are to have an escort." Granger looked at him, furious. "Oh? And who is to be my escort Malfoy?" "Me. Who else? St. Potter?" That shut her up.

_**When enraged, a veela will not listen to anyone but his/her mate. It will take a few tries to get through to the veela, but once down, an immediate cool down will happen and the veela will back to his/her original state. When the mate is in danger, the veela will completely tear apart anyone or anything to get his/her mate back. He/She will be able to feel his/her mate's emotions and will get be able to glimspe into his/her mind for a brief period of time. Because the loss of the mate will break the veela and send him/her into self-destruction.**_


	10. Annoyance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! The plot However is Mine!**

(_Author's Notes: EVERYONE, THANKS FOR REVIEWING SO FAR! IT'S LIKE MUSIC TO MY SOUL AND IT KEEPS ME WRITING! Oh and when Draco finds out that Hermione is his mate and that Ron raped her, uh, there will be more than Ron getting the shit knocked out of him. Though that was a fun chapter to write. Oh and you'll soon all know why Ron is being a total assbutt, and yes I did just say assbutt...My word! Lol. On with the story!_)

Chapter Ten: Annoyance

Hermione had been about to get hit again, for the second time that day when Malfoy had come barging in and started beating Ron into a pulp. She had screamed for him to stop, but it didn't seem to phase him. Suddenly, she put a hand on his arm and a low voice said, "Draco. _Enough_. He's learned his lesson. Calm down, clean him up, and send him on his way." Draco blinked, looking down at her face. She wasn't concerned with Ron, she thought he deserved getting the snort beat out of him. So it came to a shock to her when she actually felt concern for him. She saw him swallow and did just that. "Granger, you are to have an escort to every class you have with this arsehole. Don't argue with me Granger. Because until I find out what's going on, you are to have an escort." Hermione looked at him, furious. "Oh? And who is to be my escort Malfoy?" "Me. Who else? St. Potter?" Hermione shut her mouth, glaring daggers at him.

It was a few hours later that the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade Station. Hermione sighed, it had been a really awkward ride. Malfoy had looked at her like she was under a microscope. It had been unnerving. So when the Hogwarts Expressed stopped she was the first one out. She stiffened when a hand stopped her in the crowded corridor. "Granger, you are to have an escort. And-" "Only to class, Malfoy." "No, Weasley's a few students behind us and you are not going to get hit again." Hermione noticed that he was using a don't-argue-with-me tone of voice. She sighed and nodded. "Fine, but just this once." "Good." She was led away from the other students by Malfoy, half walking, half dragging her all the way to the carriages shouting, "Out of the way! Head Boy and Girl coming through!" They stopped at the first carriage and Hermione flinched away from him, as if he had burned her. She glared at him again as she got into the carriage.

As soon as he got into the carriage, shutting the door, Hermione finally let him have it. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? Yelling at the younger students like that and dragging me around like I was your property and not a human being?" she hissed, hardly wanting to be quiet. "Well, the little pests were in my way. And for the second matter, you owe for this, Mudblood. So if I drag you like my property around like you say I do, then I have that right. You should learn your place and soon. And you'll be thanking me enough when this is all over because if the Weasel ever hurts you again, because I can assure you, that the punishment for you if you ever go off on your own and run into him, is going to be worse than me thinking that you're my property," he drawled, getting bored. Just as Hermione was about to say something, something along the lines of that making hardly any sense whatsoever, at least to her, the Threstral drawn carriage hit a rather large bump in the dirt road, probably a large rock, sending Hermione face first into Malfoy's lap.

She tried to straighten herself up and get away from him when she felt, and noticed, a rather hardened little surprise. "Holy-" she shrieked, finally getting off of him. "Shit," he finished, rather for himself than for her. She backed up to the opposite seat and gathered up her legs and laid her head down and stared out of the carriage window. Something didn't feel right with Mafloy. He was keeping something, something big from her and maybe the rest of the school. The fact that he was a Death Eater wasn't a suprise, since last year, the entire school knew. She sniffled a little at the thought of last year. "God Granger, are you going to start crying?" Malfoy asked, his voice full of annoyance and disgust. "No, I am not! For your information, something terrible happened over the summer," she said rather coldly, before remembering Ron's warning about if she told anyone something bad would happen to her. She paled and kepted her mouth shut, even when Malfoy started peppering her with questions. Finally with a frustrated sigh, Malfoy growled, "If you won't tell me then fine, I hope something really horrible happens to you then." Hermione gulped, wondering if those words had a note of foreshadowing to them.

When the carriage stopped outside the Hogwarts doors, Hermione was the first one to bolt out of the carriage. She made it up the stairs two, at a time, and when she got in the Enterance Hall, she felt a tug on her robes and saw that she was caught on a suit of armor's spear. She sighed and reached up to get the snag when a pale white hand got there first. "You would have never been able to reach it," Malfoy stated simply. "Screw you Malfoy," she snarled. "I bet you would, wouldn't you?" he asked, smirking. Hermione growled and stomped into the Great Hall before he could get another raise out of her.


	11. The First Night Back

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! THE PLOT IS ALL MINE!**

(_Author's Notes: Holy monkey balls! Another awesome chapter! Thank you so much guys. Keep reviewing and sending me the inspiration to write! I know the suspense is killing most if not all of you. You all are going to have to wait for the BIG chapter for Draco to realize that Hermione is his mate. But for later chapters that will be written, it will become more darker, more horror as it should be. THANK YOU to helikesitheymikey for the awesome idea of a repeated rape by Ron and having Draco walk in. It's gonna happen. Just not in this chapter. And I'm using the song from the first book. I think it's funny. On with the story! Oh and 30+ REVIEWS! YES! Oh and sorry for the lateness of this chapter: I had school riding up my ass._)

Chapter Eleven: The First Night Back.

Draco watched Granger stomp away from him. He found it amusing that he could get her so angry within a few seconds. Of course there was the previous six years so it should have bored him, but it didn't. Seeing Granger pissed off at him was just too hilarious. It was his favorite pass time. He walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin Table. There he had a prefect view of Granger. She hadn't sat so that he could have only seen the back of her head. He stared at her until she lifted her eyes and caught him looking at her. He mouthed, "Mudblood," and saw her face turn a bright red.

The voices of the other students, second years to seventh years started to fill the Entrance Hall. He saw her glare, before looking down at the woodened table. He was sure if the teachers weren't there or the students that were now filing into the Hall, that she would have either cursed him or flipped him off or both. She looked pissed enough to do both. As Potter, Weaselette, and Weaselbe walked in, Granger's attention went to Weaselette. Weaselbe avoided Granger like the Plague and talked only to Potter, unless Potter had to ask something of Granger. Then Granger would answer before going back to Weaselette.

He rolled his eyes as the rest of the school filed in. Blaise came and sat next to him as well as Pansy. "Drakie-poo!" she squealed. Draco looked down and clenched his jaw. "How many damn times do I have to tell you, Pansy? Never call me that!" he growled. It was obvious to everyone but her that he hated being called that, even if Pansy's voice sounding like a nails on a damn chalkboard. He shuddered when she whined, "But Drakie, I thought you liked it when I called you that." He turned to Blaise and groaned, "Shoot me or something. I don't think I can take _this _all bloody year." He waved a hand over at Pansy who, right on que, bursted into tears. "That was kind of low don't you think, mate?" Blaise asked. "Ha ha, no. We all know that she has to place a crying spell on herself so that she can cry. I mean come, this is Pasny we're talking about and she has never cried in her either life." Blaise was about to say something when a someone new came with the stool and the Sorting Hat and the scroll with the list of names. She sat the hat on the stool and everyone, all the new first years and the older students looked at it before it a tear, near the seam, was heard and the hat started singing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

Draco clapped even though he knew that this song was the first song he had heard when he was in the new first years place six years prior. The new teacher, probably the Transfiguration teacher, cleared her throat and said, "Now, when I call your name, come up and put on the hat. The hat will tell you and everyone else what House you will be in. Once proclaimed in that house, go to the table." He saw her unravel the scroll and shouted out, "Lawerence, Jessica!" He saw an averaged height girl with sandy brown hair go up looking like she was going to puke. He smirked, hoping that she would completely humilate herself if she did vomit. "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. Everyone, except the Slytherins, clapped but the Ravenclaws clapped the loudest. And the sorting went on and on. Slytherin gained seventeen new students. The pompous Gryffindors gained fourteen new students as did Hufflepuff. And Ravenclaw got the last fifteen. And with that the Sorting was over. "Thank God for that," he muttered. Although now he had to listen to McGonagall talk before anyone could eat.

After McGonagall had finished talking, everyone got to eat. Which gave Draco the perfect opportunity to look at Granger and piss her off some more before going to bed and having to escort her to her classes. Ok, he was an idiot for sugguesting it, a real dumb bloke, but he could see something was going on with Granger and Weaselbe, something that was scaring the usually brave Mudblood. Soon the food was gone and he felt like he weighed a ton or close to it. He hardly listened to McGonagall give her last speech of the night before he was one of the students getting up. He turned to Blaise and said, "The password for the Slytherin Common Room is Salazar." He smirked as his best friend went to round up the Slytherin first years leaving Pansy to jog to catch up to him. He watched Granger give out the passwords to the other House Prefects who came to her. No one wanted to walk over to him and ask. It would have been too scary for them. What with him being a Death Eater and all. _If only they really knew what side I was on_, he thought.

Draco walked to the Heads Common Room with Granger, neither of them saying a word. Which suited Draco just fine. He didn't want to talk to her, although his thoughts were buzzing with questions that pertained to what had happened earlier that day. He was far too tired to even come up with a witty insult to her person. When she said the password, "Cosmic Love," he pushed himself into the room before she could step inside. "How rude," she muttered, yawning. He didn't even bother looking at the decor of the room, he just walked up the stairs and came to the door on his left that his his name in dark green Script. He opened the door and went to his bed, laying down without even taking his clothes off. He drifted off to sleep in no time.


	12. Getting Closer

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR RUSH FROM ALY AND AJ!**

_(Author's Notes: Hey guys! Long time, I know. UGH! I have five more months until I graduate high school! Woot! Anyways, this chapter will be split between Draco and Hermione.)_

**Chapter twelve: getting closer**

_Into your head_

_Into your mind_

_Out of your soul_

_Race through your veins_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

_Into your life_

_Into your dreams_

_Out of the dark_

_Sunlight again_

_You can't explain_

_You can't explain_

_Can you feel it_

_Can you feel it_

_Rushing through your hair_

_Rushing through your head_

_Can you feel it_

_Can you feel it_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_Pulling you in_

_Spinning You Round_

_Lifting your feet_

_Right off the ground_

_You can't believe it's happening now_

_Can you feel it_

_Can you feel it_

_Rushing through your hair_

_Rushing through your head_

_Can you feel it_

_Can you feel it_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_It takes you to another place_

_Imagine everything you can_

_All the color start to blend_

_Your system overloads again_

_Can you feel it_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Hermione scoffed at Malfoy as he pushed his way through the portrait. "How rude," she muttered, yawning. Unlike Malfoy, once she stepped into the Heads Common room, she looked around. She grinned at what she saw. The walls were of red bricks just like the Gryffindor Common Room and the couches, there were two, thank God, were of black leather for Slytherin, but there were squashy armchairs, red for Gryffindor. She looked up at the banners that hung around the circular room, every other one was either a snake or a lion and then right in the middle was a large fireplace and above the fireplace was the Hogwarts crest. Hermione smiled, enjoying the satisfaction of having a lot of Gryffindor things in the room. Then she spied a door off a ways from the staircase that led to her room and to Malfoy's. "Hmm. What could it be?" she wondered. "Well, there's no time like the present."

She walked to the door and opened it up. When the door was all the way open, her mouth dropped. It was a kitchen. It wasn't as large as the one behind the fruit bowl portrait where the food was prepared but it was large, about the size of a muggle high school library. She was about to investigate the kitchen when the sudden urge to go to bed sudden raced through her veins. "I guess it's time for me to hit the hay, I don't want to be asleep here." So, turning around, Hermione walked to the staircase, to her room, which could be identified as such from the red script that had her name on it. She smiled, too weary now to look at her room. She walked to her four poster bed and laid down, without even taking her clothes off and putting her night clothes on, she fell asleep.

Draco was woken up by the sounds of screaming. He jolted out of his bed, the moonlight playing across the smooth expansion of his chest, even paler in the light. Grabbing his shorts, he rushed out of his room and ran right into Granger's room where he deducted that she was the one screaming. Entering as he did, he was so sure that the Gryffindor Princess would wake up and start hexing at him. But no, she was still asleep and she was still screaming. He ran over to the side of the bed that she was mostly occupying. First he looked for any signs that could lead her to be having a nightmare, and found nothing. No it wasn't a magically induced nightmare. So that meant only one thing to do now. "Granger! Wake up!" he growled, shaking her. Still nothing. "GRANGER!" he bellowed. The chit was still screaming. Draco stood there, stunned. Nothing he was doing was making it better. "Oh for the love of the Lord and Lady!" he sighed. "Please don't make me to do this." Against his judgment, he climbed into her bed, and pulled her to him, awkwardly he rubbed small circles over her back until she stopped screaming. "Oh thank the Lord and Lady," he mumbled under his breath.

As he went to lay her back down on the bed, she grabbed around his torso and held on tightly. He looked down at her sleeping face and huffed. "She needs to wake up and soon," he grumbled. "I do not like playing teddy bear to a Mudblood." But still he did nothing to try and get her off of him, unless he wanted to be sent to the hospital wing in pieces. So he got comfortable, as comfortable as he could get anyway, he fell asleep with Granger in his arms.

Hermione woke to the sun shining in her face. She grumbled and buried her head into someone's chest. She froze and her eyes popped opened. She lifted her head and screamed, bloody murder. She let go of Malfoy's back and scrambled off the bed, falling on her back as she did so. Malfoy groaned, "Granger will you shut up? It's bad enough you woke me up last night with your bloody screaming." Hermione blinked, standing up now on shaky legs. "What the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy! I do not scream in my sleep!" she denied. "Oh yes you bloody do! Wake me up in the middle of the godforsaken night and now this is the thanks I get for helping you out of your stupid nightmare?" he roared, looking at her from his position on her bed. "What I should have done was gone back to bed instead of investigating. You wouldn't have a voice this morning and that would have been perfect for me. Stupid Mudblood."

Hermione's jaw clenched and she got wand out of her robes, a little surprised it didn't break or get lost. "Get. Out." she said quietly. "No. I don't think I will. You still owe me a thank you for last night." he sneered. "Malfoy, GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!" she shouted, red sparks going off at the tip of her wand. "Ooh a fireworks display. How lovely." Hermione growled, "_Avis!_" and a flock of canaries poured out of her wand. "This is the last time, Malfoy, get out of my room." "No." Hermione shouted, "_Oppugno!_" And the flock of birds started to attack Malfoy, making him run out of the room as each little bird pecked his neck, face, and hands. Hermione smirked, almost in a Malfoy-ish kind of smirk, and closed her door to get ready for the day.

"Stupid Mublood," Draco growled after he made the bloody birds vanish. "Never again, will I help that Mudblood. NEVER AGAIN!" he shouted so that she could hear him. He healed the cuts on his skin and made his way to the bathroom only to discover that his bedroom door to said bathroom was locked. "What the bloody hell?" he shouted. "The Head Girl is in there. You are not allowed in there until she's done," said a magical mirror. "Bloody hell! She needs to hurry up then!" he shouted, getting more irritated. It was seven thirty in the morning and classes would start after breakfast at 9 and he needed to get his timetable. The blond was very pissed off to say the least. "GRANGER! OPEN THE-" he stopped when he twisted the doorknob and the door opened this time. "Well, I'll be damned."

Hermione grinned as she got out of the bathroom. Thankfully, the bathroom closed itself off to the other person when it was in use. Even when she had brush her teeth, it locked itself off to Malfoy. It was for privacy she knew, after all she could have been in the middle of a bath if he had walked in like he owned the damn place. Once she had exited the bathroom, Malfoy was able to get in. That made her laugh as she caught the look on Malfoy's face. She ran a brush through her hair, the frizzy mane of hair was now tamed. It was wavy and it curled at the ends, framing her face in a sea of honey gold hair. With her school robes on and books in hand, Hermione walked out of the Heads Tower and Common Room, down to the Great Hall to get her timetable and then wait for Malfoy to escort her to her classes. She grimaced, trying to come up with an explanation for that when it came to facing Harry, Ginny, and unfortunately, Ron.

When Draco got done with his shower and getting dressed, he grabbed his bag with his books and wand, he left the tower and went to breakfast, it was now just turning seven fifty, meaning that breakfast would be served in ten minutes. He saw Granger walk to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to the Weaselette and Potty, Weaselbe was nowhere to be found just yet. McGonagall was passing out timetables for the Gyffindor students. Slughorn was passing out timetables for Slytherin and when he saw his timetable he about choked on his eggs that he had just gotten. Oh dear God or Goddess, N.E.W.T.S were going to kill him this year.

**Monday:**

**Double Transfiguration 9:00- 9:45am + 9:45-10:30am S/G**

**Fifteen minute break**

**Muggle Studies 10:45-11:30am S/H**

**Double Potions 11:30am-12:15pm + 12:15pm-1:00 S/R**

**Lunch**

**Double Games 2:00-2:45pm + 2:45-3:30pm S/G**

**Ancient Runes 3:30-4:15pm S/H**

**Tuesday:**

**Double Potions 9:00- 9:45am + 9:45-10:30am S/G**

**Free Hour**

**Double Transfiguration 11:30am-12:15pm + 12:15pm-1:00 S/R**

**Lunch**

**Double CoMC 2:00-2:45pm + 2:45-3:30pm S/G**

**Ancient Runes 3:30-4:15pm S/R**

**Wednesday:**

**Double DADA 9:00- 9:45am + 9:45-10:30am S/G**

**Ancient Runes 10:45-11:30am S/R**

**Double Herbology 11:30am-12:15pm + 12:15pm-1:00 S/H**

**Lunch**

**Double Arithmancy 2:00-2:45pm + 2:45-3:30pm S/G**

**Muggle Studies 3:30-4:15pm S/R**

**Thursday:**

**Double Charms 9:00- 9:45am + 9:45-10:30am S/R**

**Arithmancy 10:45-11:30am S/R**

**Double DADA 11:30am-12:15pm + 12:15pm-1:00 S/G**

**Free Hour/Lunch**

**Divination 3:30-4:15pm S/H**

**Friday:**

**Divination 9:00- 9:45am + 9:45-10:30am S/H**

**Fifteen Minute Break**

**CoMC 10:45-11:30am S/G**

**Double Charms 11:30am-12:15pm + 12:15pm-1:00 S/R**

**Lunch**

**Double HoM 2:00-2:45pm + 2:45-3:30pm S/H**

**Muggle Studies 3:30-4:15pm S/G**

**Astronomy 10:00pm-11:00pm S**

Hermione saw the time table for them and she was thankful she had a lot of free hours to get all of her homework done. But then she heard Harry groan, "Son of a-" Hermione popped a biscuit into his mouth before he could finish what he was saying. "I know, Harry, but look at the bright side, free hours, and you can copy my notes in History of Magic. Thank God I'm not in Divination. Thank class is full of rubbish." And with that, she kept eating, ignoring the way Ron was staring at her now that he had come down from the Gryffindor Tower. Harry smiled through a large piece of biscuit, "Tank yoo 'Ermione," he said. "Er, you're welcome Harry." Hermione grimaced, giving Ginny a _He's your boyfriend_ look. Then she heard a, "Ahem. Granger, let's get you to your first class." Hermione groaned, pushing away her food and banging her head on the table in defeat. "Rats, and here I was thinking you had forgotten about that." "Me? Forget? Never, now _let's go._" Malfoy grabbed Hermione by the arm as she got her things and shouted a "See you in class!" before she was dragged off into the main part of the castle.

"Slow down!" Granger shouted at him. "You're going way too fast!" Draco stopped and she ran into him. "I'm going too fast am I? Well, I'm making sure that Weaselbe can't catch us. Unless you want a repeat of what happened on the train." Granger looked at him, defiantly, a slight red spark in her milk chocolate orbs. He sighed and turned his full attention, and face, toward her. "What do you want Granger? It's bad enough that I have to be seen with the likes of you. Now you're complaining about the speed at which I walk?" Granger didn't say anything, she just brought her hand up in the air to slap him, when he caught in mid-air inches before it touched his skin. An electric jolt ran through his body, thanks to his Veela heritage. He had been ignoring that part of him since he got to Hogwarts. He had yet to ask Snape or Slughorn to make him a potion to control this side of him. So when he looked at Granger, he had the sudden urge to kiss her and for her to kiss him back. "M-Malfoy?" she stuttered, trying to get his attention. But like on the train, it was like her voice was in a tunnel and there was no way out. He bent down, inches from her lips. He could feel her warm, sweet breath on his face through the small opening in her lips. He took his chance, or well his Veela side did anyway, and kissed her right there on the spot.


	13. A Vision of a Haunting Beauty

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! THE PLOT HOWEVER IS SOOO MINE!**

**Chapter thirteen: A Vision of a Haunting Beauty**

Draco pulled back after a few seconds, to him it felt like minutes. He reigned in his Veela side and straightened up. _There's her scent again. Why is it so addicting to me?_ he thought. His eyes blurred as he stood there on the staircase, thinking. _SLAP!_ The sound resounded around them as the waves bounced off the walls. He blinked and then felt an immense pain arcoss the left side of his face. He looked down at Granger, remembering suddenly that she was still there.

"Why you-you..." she stuttered, trailing off, not finding anything strong enough in her vocabulary to call him.

Draco's eyes, narrowed into slits, his irises turning purple. He saw his eyes turn purple as they mirrored in Granger's milk chocolate orbs. Granger gasped, alerting him to the frightened energy she was giving off.

"Granger, wait-"

"Get away from me, Malfoy," she said, without a stutter, but with fear in her eyes.

"Granger you don't-"

"Go to Hell."

He watched her run off in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.

"Smart move there Draco. Real smart. Now you're going to be expected to apologize," he huffed, following Granger at a much slower pace.

He walked into the Transfiguration classroom, with Granger sitting up front, waiting for the rest of the class. He smirked and walked to her desk. She looked up from her book, one she probably already read in the summer, and glared.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she hissed, her tone venomous. He decided on the normal way to approach this.

"Did you like that, Granger?"

Granger didn't say anything but the look on her face told him that if he didn't shut up then he would be swimming with the merpeople and the grindylows in the Black Lake. Of course, Draco, being well Draco, he didn't shut up.

"Because that's the only time that you'll ever having the pleasure of feeling my lips on your Mudblood mouth."

Granger got her wand out and was about to curse his arse from there to Big Ben when he heard, "Fifty points from Slytherin and two months detention with Mr. Filch. Now take a seat."

Draco turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing at her desk. _Shit! _he thought. _Where the hell did the old bat come from?_ He gritted his teeth, tempted to show the old bat what he really could do. But unfortunately the rest of the class came in at that time and he couldn't do anything. So he walked to the back of the room and took a seat. As soon as the bell rang for them to start class, the old bat started in on her welcoming speech. After then first five minutes of her barking on about whatever it was that she was preparing them to do outside the castle, he started to fall asleep.

Dream:

_He was standing in the middle of the Astronomy Tower, the same place where he had watched Albus Dumbledore die. He shivered at the memory and turned around intending to walk away from the place. _

_"Stop right there, Draco," a cold voice purred. _

_Draco stiffened in fear and turned around to see Voldemort, the half-blooded bastard, half hiding in the shadows. Draco smirked and cocked an eyebrow. _

_"What are you doing here, you freak?" he asked. _

_Oh he was going to get it. He had a feeling he was going to get it. _

_"You will show me the proper respect, Draco. __**Crucio**__!" _

_Draco dropped to the ground in pain. _

_He screamed until he heard a voice, "STOP! IT PLEASE!" _

_Suddenly the curse was lifted in surprise. He looked up, seeing a faceless woman, even without the face, he could tell she was a beauty. _

_"You dare to order me around? __**Crucio**__!" he screamed. _

_The woman screamed, dropping to her knees before they gave out and she started twitching. Draco, growled, and got up, weak and bleeding from the curse, and let loose his Veela side. The haunted look in his eyes, the anger on his face told the Dark Lord everything that he needed to know. _

_"So this is your mate..." Voldemort hissed in pleasure. _

_He let the curse go, letting the woman breathe. _

_"Say goodbye, Draco. You should have never double crossed me. __**Avada Kedavra**__!" Draco ran, knocking Voldemort to the floor of the tower as the Killing Curse hit his mate. _

_"NO!" He looked at Voldemort as the crazed old man started laughing like a bloody lunatic._

Draco woke up on the floor. "Ugh.." he muttered.

"Now that Mr. Malfoy has kindly graced us with his presence, we can continue." McGonagall gave him a stern look before going back to her teachings.

Damn it. She was going to wring him dry. Draco got up off the floor and wiped the cold sweat from his face. That dream had been intense. For a moment he had thought that it was _actually_ happening.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath as he started to pay attention to the lesson again.

Too bad he had no freaking idea what was going on. Great, now he felt like the Weasel. There went his bloody day already.

**0000000000000**

Draco sighed as he looked at his dinner. His day had been brutal. First McGonagall had to have a talk with him and it turned into a _if you want to keep your post as Head Boy_... ordeal. Man, that old bat had some serious issues to sort out. Then she had to ask him if he had heard from the Dark Lord. He had to report that no he hadn't yet. She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Walking Granger to her classes was a problem within itself. Not only did she want to kill him in plain sight, but it seemed that she wanted to get rid of his family jewels, painfully. He winced as he remembered the slap he had gotten for the kiss he had given her.

"Damn that Mudblood," he hissed, trying not to move so much.

Then there were the detentions with Filch. They would be every Wednesday at 8 o'clock sharp. And knowing Filch, it wouldn't be the load of homework that they were giving the Seventh Years. In preparation for their final exams. They were nine months away for the love of the Lord and Lady! Nine months! That was enough time for a child to be born. He stiffened and hung his head. His Veela side was growing impatient. It needed to claim a mate and fast before the mating season began or he would be forced to have sex with every bloody female that he came across just to get his rocks off. Yeah his day had been brutal.


	14. Author's Note and Preview

AUTHOR NOTE AHEAD!

OH MY GOD! SHE'S ALIVE! Yes, yes, my tiny self is alive! AND GUESS WHAT! I SHALL BE COMING BACK TO MATES HERE WITHIN A FEW WEEKS! AND I SHALL BE COMING UP WITH A NEW FANFIC OF VEELA!DRACO AND MATE!HERMIONE WITH A TWIST! And to get you all in gear for the new chapter of Mates, I shall post a bit of a preview to what's going to be in the latest, literally here sorry DONT KILL ME, chapter.

_Hermione sighed, sitting down in the library. It was the one place that she felt safe. The one place that never changed. She was in her favourite spot, with books upon books around her. The only way someone would have been able to the Head Girl was if they were coming from behind. Hermione stiffened in response to her flight or fight response of her nervous system. Then she relaxed before grabbing her wand and bolting out of her seat, faster than a lioness chasing her prey. But it was too late. Someone had reached out and grabbed her left wrist and begun to pull her back_

_"No! Please-" she tried to say to try and reason with her assailant before she would have cursed his arse from there to the Black Lake. _

_She felt a nonverbal Silencing Charm go around her to stop her from speaking. When she felt the magical energy press against her own, she about puked. She knew what was going to happen now. She gripped her wand and was about to do a Full Body Bind on her assailant, but her wand was taken from her and she blacked out._


End file.
